Playing With Life
by desy
Summary: Jack and Sam come VERY close on a fishing-holiday. They keep this a secret. But on a mission Sam gets caught by the Goa'old and the Systemlord Sahure has already plans for her unborn child. (Season8)(JackSam) In later chaps, Cassie'll have an apperance.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Jack and Sam come VERY close on a fishing-vacation. They decide to keep this a secret. But on a mission Sam gets caught by the Goa'old and the Systemlord Sahure has already plans for her unborn child.

**A/N:** This is my first SG-1 fanfic, and I love the show very much, but I've missed too many eps, so I never thought I would ever write a story…  
I have never seen an English dub of the show; therefore sorry if the characters are a bit OC. Please tell me, if there are any special quotes or so (e.g. O'Neill); I will fix it. Also sorry if there are some meaning mistakes; English is my 2nd language and it's been a long time since I wrote on my other English fanfics. (no worry, I will continue those)

**Spoilers: **7.13 Grace (that's the last eppie that was aired in my country) I also read some spoilers that in a (new?/8th) season O'Neil will be the head of the Stargate-Center

**Pairing:** Jack/Sam

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own the show Stargate or any of its characters.

* * *

**_Playing With Life_**

**Prologue:**

A man with glasses sat on his desk with a hugh pile of dusty and antique books in front of him. He leafed through one of those books that were written in a tongue only a few people on this planet could understand. Maybe he was the most qualified of them. Suddenly he jumped up from his chair, a paper with notes in one hand, grabbing another book from his shelf with his free hand. He was deep immersed into the ancient script when someone entered the room.

"What are you doing, Daniel Jackson?" Daniel looked up startled meeting Teal'c's gaze.

Before the scientist answered, he buried his nose again in the alien letters. "Huh?! Teal'c? The stone tables we found on PX-531… they seem to be a mixture of Sumerian and ...," once again he looked up, studying his friend's face, "... why aren't you with Jack fishing?"

A wide grin appeared on Teal'c's face. "Carter has finally decided to join O'Neill."

A little frown spread over Daniel's forehead. "Oh. - Really... she..."

"Just the two of them... "

"... for the next three days." The archaeologist nodded slightly his head in understanding, still a bit irritated.

"That's correct, Daniel Jackson." The hugh black man indicated a little bow before turning around and leaving his camerad with all his dusty old books alone. He wanted to spend the next three days with his Kel'Norem and without any interruption.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A jeep slowed down until it completely stopped in front of a little hut, built out of wood. Next to the house was a small lake surrounded by reed, high grass and bushes. A wooden path connected these two essential things.

The right door of the car opened and a blond woman stepped out of the vehicle. She wore blue jeans and a light yellow sleeveless blouse. With one hand taking her sun glasses off and eyeing her surroundings, her other hand grasped the fabric of her duffle bag's strap on the backseat. Her gaze wandered over the picturesque sight in front of her. "That's wonderful, sir!"

"Noooho...!" Meanwhile a man got off the car rising his brows when he heard the woman's words. A bit annoyed he added, while approaching her. "No 'sir', no 'emergency'... and no cell phone!" His hand slipped fast in her duffle bag's front bag retrieving the little connection to the civilisation.

"But, sir-"

"Sam." He gave her a look and tossed the telephone on one of the seats of the car and locked it afterwards.

Samantha Carter got the hint, but still tried to argue. "Jack!"

The Colonel took her bag and walked toward the house. On the half of the way he turned around and added smiling. "It's just us and the fishes! For the next three days!"

Sam hit with her flat hand on her neck, killing a mosquitoe, before she followed Jack in the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**PLEASE REVIEW**  
(the more reviews, the faster will be the next chappie up)

**A/N:** ok, so far. It's short, but it's only the prologue; the other chapters will be longer.   
And there will be Goa'olds, the "super-warriors" and even Cassie will have an appearance.

**A/N-No.2:** This is the corrected version of this chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far.   
To: [just another stargate fan]: you were right with your suggestion. I knew the word looked weird, but i and my spell-checking-program (Microsoft) didn't know what was wrong.   
To: [nymph-4574]: Thanks for the Kel'Norem. I wrote this chappie at 1am and I hadn't the nerve to google it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry fort he very long break. One of the reasons for this break was my pc and the other one was that I lost the interest in SG1 a bit since the German Tv-Network decided to make their first SG1 break in six years (when there were no new eppies, they repeated them). They announced the airing-break with something like: we're happy to inform you StarGate-Fans that SG1 will make a summer- break and will come back with new episodes and the spin-off Atlantis in Winter 2005. - They are happy?!?!?!?

– That means a half year without SG1! And the best was, they stopped airing in the MIDDLE of the seventh season.

Ok, sorry for that, but I'm angry…

Big thanks for the nice reviews. I'm happy that you liked it so far.

This chapter is really short since I have to drive to airport in some hours to finally start my vacation. I wanted to update this fanfic before I'm gone for two weeks.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are there any fishes in this lake at all?" Sam was bored. She and her CO were sitting on the wooden bar for the last three hours.

After O'Neill had shown her the little guest room that would be hers for the next days, they'd unpacked their duffle-bags and ten minutes later Sam had found her host sitting near the water with a bottle of beer in the one hand and the fishing pole in the other. As soon as he had seen her, he placed his beer on the ground, grasped behind him to pull out another pole. He'd hold it up to her winking with the wooden stick. A big smile was plastered on his face as she'd taken it from him and had thrown the cord into the lake skillfully. "Sam?"

"I was fishing with my dad when I was small." she had answered his unasked question. br

Now three hours later she still wondered if it was just her that the fishes didn't like or if she had everything forgotten her father had taught her about fishing. But on the other hand, Jack hadn't caught a single fish either. Again she slapped mosquitoes that were sucking on her neck and upper arm. 'Great, when these three days are over I won't have a single cm² left on me without stings.'

"Are afraid, that when we won't catch one, we would have to starve?" The colonel had pulled her back out of her thoughts.

"I don't hope so." She answered him, when suddenly something strong pulled on the other end of her fishing pole. "I have one!" Surprised she raised to her feet, winding the crank slowly back. "It's a big one!"

"Wow, there are really fishes in this lake?!?" exclaimed Jack amazed and rushed over to Carter who had big problems in pulling out her prey. He placed himself behind her and slung his arms around her petite body to grasp the fishing pole. Their hands met when Jack held the hunting instrument and pulled it carefully back, tightening up the fathom. The fathom tightened up more and even pulled the fishing pole down, towards the surface.

Suddenly the fathom ripped apart, making the two soldiers falling backwards and Sam landing atop Jack. Jack had still his arms slung around her body, while she sat on his lap and looked perplexed to the water.

He watched her face long moments, that seemed like eternity and when she finally turned back to him their eyes looked. They stared at each other and their faces moved closer, not really noticed by anyone of the two. Their lips finally met in a passionate kiss with all the hidden lust and desire of the last seven years.

:

:

:

:

:

:

PLEASE REVIEW

A/N: The next chapter is almost done. So look forward to it in two weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoilers: **7.13 Grace (that's the last eppie that was aired in my country) + I also read some spoilers that in a (new/8th) season O'Neill will be the head of the Stargate-Center  
**Pairing:** O'Neill/Carter  
**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own the show Stargate or any of its characters.  
**A/N:** Sorry this update took so very long.

Thanks for all those nice reviews that kept this story on my mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2**

Somehow Jack had managed to bring them back into the hut and even get them into the bed – Jack's bed. They had spent the whole night exploring each other's body, making love to the long desired person - making up for all those lost years.

When the first sun rays fell through the window onto Jack's face, the Colonel was still busy memorizing the soft smile of the beautiful woman cuddled in his arms. She laid relaxed next to him, her leg spread over his waist and from time to time her smile widened in her sleep.

Jack didn't feel like sleeping and decided to make breakfast and surprise his love with it. He carefully moved Sam's sleeping form down from his body and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly Sam opened her eyes and eyed her surroundings with a bright and content smile. She sat up in the king-size bed wrapping the white linen bed-sheet around her naked body and looked out of the window. The sun's rays glistened on the lake's surface promising a wonderful warm day to come. Besides the happy singing of the birds Sam heard the unmistakable sounds of someone cooking coming from the small kitchen. She breathed in "Mhm, what smells so good?"

"Breakfast, my heart." Jack's head appeared in the doorway.

Sam began looking for her trousers and blouse, but couldn't see them from her position on the bed. "I come, one sec-."

"No, stay where you are."

Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she watched Jack enter the bedroom carrying a tray with scrambled eggs, toast and fresh orange juice. "Breakfast in bed. … I could get used to that." He smiled on her comment and placed the tray down on the bed between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though the sun was invitingly on the outside the lovers'd chosen the bed inside the little hut to be their favorite place for this weekend.

"These damn bloodsuckers! Why I'm the only one that is bitten by them! You don't have a single sting, Jack." Sam complained when she killed the hundredth mosquito since their arrival.

Jack smiled about her annoyed face. "They know what good is. But they forgot one important thing - no one except me is allowed to taste you." He bend down and kissed her passionately on the lips, starting another round of their newfound favorite activity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day, after sunset, both were wrapped in each other's arms, Sam's head resting on Jack's shoulder. He stroked the soft skin of her arm kissing her head.

Sam knew they had to talk and this wouldn't be the right time to do in Jack's opinion, but would it go after Jack's mind, there would never be the right time. She slowly looked up and her eyes locked with his. "Jack, when we go back t-"

When he saw her serious expression he knew what she would say. "Let's enjoy these days. Don't think about something like that now. We can break our heads 'bout it later."

Sam shook her head and sat up, leaning into the pillow – her eyes remained on his face. "Jack, I already have decided."

"What do you mean?" A frown covered his forehead and his smile was gone. He sensed he wouldn't like her the decision.

"I'll leave the Air Force." Said Sam bluntly and decisive.

Shock was written all over her CO's face and he also sat up in bed. "You aren't serious? The StarGate-program is your life."

"Exactly it is. And it's also the reason I'll leave." She saw the intense stare and sighted heavily for a moment. "Jack, we lost so many years because of the StarGate. I don't say, it will be easy for me to leave everything behind. I surely will miss everything, but there is no other way for us being together."

"Sure there is. I already was in retirement and I can go back, so you don't have to quit." Jack was as serious as she was.

Once more the blond shook her head in disagreement. "No, and what will become out of the program, when you leave? You are now the head of the StarGateCenter. When you leave they will sit some idiot from the Pentagon on that position and nothing will be how it was."

"But what will they do without you? And more important: What the hell will you do without your wormhole-theories and –"

She stopped his rant before it could really begin. "Jack. I have decided." After a while she continued, speaking finally what made her heart so heavy. "There was this emptiness inside of me, all these years. I couldn't find anything to fill it. I tried hard and buried myself in work, but nothing changed. But now here with you I feel finally complete." After she had finished her last word a broad smile appeared on her face.

There was silence for a moment, Jack let this new information sank in. When he finally spoke up his voice was understanding and soft – only a whisper. "You don't have to leave at once. Maybe we'll find a solution. And until then you'll stay in SG-1. I mean if you leave now I'll have a big problem about who will be CO of SG-1. Neither Teal'c nor Daniel is in the military. And by the way the project would loose one of its best scientists."

"But then we'll have to keep this a secret."

"That can't be that hard. We're both adults." On this comment Sam cast him one of her glares, before Jack got back to kiss her passionately.

-

-

-

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
